The Phantom Of The Nowhere Opera
by Darkest Moon
Summary: hi, and im the manager of this show and this is my first story of courage the cowardly dog and enjoy: chapter 12 is up!and its finished.
1. the starting

this is my first ever writing of courage   
  
  
::a/n:i don`t own courage i wish i always day dream that courage was right here,sorry i was in my happy place o.k. this is called the phantom of the opera is my favorite opera even though i hate opera but i love the play,i be in here too.now here in the charaters(courage and the others are so embarresd so make them feel like you was not there):  
courage:the hero  
muriel:the opera lady (i don`t know the people name cuz i was a long time along i seen that)  
the farmer(his name is hard to spell):the manager  
katz:the phantom  
  
  
::back on the stage::  
dark(that`s me):ok people::stares at the dog::...and dog get to your outfits  
farmer:do we get paid for this?  
dark:yes,but if you telling me the question again you woun`t(a/n:i`m a big meanie)  
  
everyone trying to find their outfits,the lights people are drinking coffe,the curtain men sleeping  
on the side of stage,dark is helping everyone to prepared  
  
courage(pulling dark`s dress):umm,dark?  
dark:yes,courage/  
courage:is it going to be scary?  
dark:no honey ,well only when you meet the phantom and the organ  
::courage shieks::  
dark:ok everyone we`ll do it again one more till the show starts at 11:00::now 7:00::make me proud or you`ll meet my mean side and it`s not pretty,plus don`t be scared like courage  
katz:and what`s in it for us?  
dark:free dinner on me and your paid money  
::everyone scream happily::  
dark:ok,ok,stop you guys are giveing me a headache now,TO WORK!  
  
//sorry guys i got to go but i`ll need four people as the talking people all i need is your names(not real names)and that`s it// 


	2. the show

hi ,i`m back before i get stared i just wanted to thanks Gareth paul Barsby for being the first to review in my first story ever and did i saw four?i meant all to be the people the three first reviewers and be the courage fans and join us for dinner,i`m not going to eat you,Gareth paul Barsby is the first so i need two more,oh,you can also remenber me as dark harvest too,i`m also dark harvest,so let`s get the party started::everyone clapping and whistling::  
  
  
everyone finish with a bow while dark sitting on one of the seats with two of her feet on the frontseat on front of her,clapping  
  
dark:that was great,wonderful,i can`t wait for everyone to see  
katz::thinking in his mind:::i`m going to scare you so bad courage  
dark:ok then,you guys take a break because we have 3 hours till the show starts,so relax and do what you want you want to do,is that clear?  
everyone:YEAH!!!!!!!!  
everyone left expect muriel and courage  
muriel:do you want tea,dark?  
dark:yeah,but can i have lemon iced tea(my fav^-^)i like my tea cold  
muriel:ok::going to the kitchen with courage on the side of her::  
dark:boy,i can`t wait,i hope they`ll like it  
  
2 hours pass and it`s now 10:00 everyone is started to come in and taking the seat while the cast is getting ready(i never truths l`e quack with the money ^-^)  
  
katz:umm,dark?  
dark:yes,katz?  
katz:i got something to tell you but you will be mad when you hear it  
dark:what?you lost your mask or some thing?::giggles::  
::nods his head::  
dark:whatttttttt???????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,HOW CAN YOU LOSE THE MASK AT THE TIME LIKE THIS?  
katz:i don`t know but we got time  
dark:sorry katz i change the time it`s on at 10:45 you didn`t hear the speaker?  
katz:no  
dark:where were you?  
katz:in the bathroom  
dark:i very didn`t want to know that bad,well you got 15 mins to find it,or you will wear this::a bunny mask::  
katz:oh heck no,i`m not wearing that everyone will laugh at me  
dark:then try to find it or you will be the laughing stock it the city i`m going to the speaker to tell everyone to help you  
dark on speaker://attetion everyone:katz has lost his mask so i want every staff in the stage to help him to find it//  
  
meanwhile on the high top stage their was phantom a real one  
phantom:hahahahaha,soon i`ll stop this stupid thing and leave out of my theater::holding the mask in his hand::now to see the sadness  
  
the phantom walking to the door till he slip and fell on the floor (a/n:HEAD FIRST!::giggles::^-^)and the mask flyed out of him hand and hit courage on the head  
  
courage:hey i found it  
dark:great now we can started,thanks courage you saved the day(a/n:yay courage ^-^)  
courage thoughts:i woulder how it got there  
  
//it`s night time for me i`ll be back to write more later now i`m tired see ya// 


	3. the phantoms plan

Hello,i`m back with a new chapter story,sorry about my the last introbution,i know it didn`t made sense it sounded like i was talking fast and i got two people know now i need one more and that`s it and now enjoy(i hope)  
  
chapter 3  
  
phantom:oh.darn,now what should i do?  
  
the phantom thinks as fast as he could while he`s in the air sitting and then a light bulb came on  
  
phantom:that`s it i`ll lock katz in the closet and i`ll go on stage at his image or i`ll make the fat woman voice so sore she wouldn`t be able to sing ,now what should go first::(a/n:aww,more thinking i hate t think)::  
phantom:i`ll take the sore throat  
then the phantom went to muriel`s dresser and then he touch her throat while that was happeing courage came in and sees a ghost rusting muriel`s throat and then courage scream till his eyes grew big and and then the phantom took one look that courage and fled out of his sight,dark heard courage scream and she ran to him  
dark:courage what happen  
courage:i saw a phantom  
dark:maybe that`s katz trying to scare you  
courage:no,katz is over there near the snack table,anyway i was it touching muriel`s neck  
muriel(sore throat):i can`t do this dark my voice i`m loseing my voice i need some one to take my place  
katz:i know who  
dark and muriel:who?  
katz look at courage  
katz and courage:dark!  
dark was shocked  
dark:what i can`t do this i`m the director and the narrator i can`t do those job at the same time  
le` quack::are you chicken?  
dark:look at your self you are chicken  
the farmer:ha,ha,she got you  
dark:i`m not a chicken and i`ll do it,i know the lines too  
make up people:ok let`s get started  
  
10min later everyone is waitind out side of the dresser fo dark new look.the door finally open and one of the make up people said  
make up person:she looks beautiful than a princess in a ball  
dark came out with her dark-brown hair lose,comb withred lipstick it`s red as a rose and a long blue dress to the ground,everyone mouth drop as they saw her also her eyes gritter dress  
dark:how do i look?  
everyone trying to talk but they couldn`t even the phantom was surprized  
phantom:oh man,i got to lock the fake phantom in the closet  
::back on the ground::  
courage:you look beautiful  
dark(blushes):thanks and now we a narrator  
le` quack:i`ll be the how you say narrator when every was going to the stage something grad katz and pull him to the closet(a/n:::holding a sign::silly isn`t it::)and the phantom knock katz to sleepand then the phantom took his cape,hat and mask and then he put his finger to katz forehead to form his image  
phantom:good now i can go to the stage get a kiss from her and then destroy her play  
with one swing on the cape and we out to the closet and then to the stage  
  
//i go to go now i`m tired and some more stories in coming on the way,bye// 


	4. my fan friends

Hi,guys sry i didn`t update a new chapter,i was being lazy and i had stupid skool and home work for now on(maybe)i`ll make a new chapter everyone friday or saturday.ok if you guy want to talk to me my sn is invaderzagjir69 now i think i`ll begin now (one of the people):thank gosh(can`t said it cuz g rated)ok i`ll need my bow and arrow now ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
p.s.:it`s going to be short because i`m in pain at the moment)  
  
chapter 4   
dark:ok courage we got to put on this lip cover(an:as seen in batman with robin kissing poison ivy but he had that tihing on his lips)  
  
dark and courage puts on till  
  
phantom katz:wait a sec you mean you two are going to kiss on the mouth,is it french kiss  
dark(stares):no me and courage are to in love it`s only a play::sign::ok everyone places ummm chores singers go to the stage while everyone isgetting ready  
  
chores singers:oooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk(singing)  
::singing::  
chris cammon:man,this is getting boring(a/n:me too:( )::thinking::i`ll seeking in to the back stage ::seeking in::  
chirs cammon:my gosh what bad security  
made it on the stage seeing everyonein the rush while dark is stading on one place confused  
dark:hi chris  
chris cammon:hi dark hey can i get an autograph fromn courage  
dark:sure you`re now a friend of courage  
chris:cool  
dark:::yelling::COURAGE!!!!!!!!  
courage: yes,oh ruler of the universe  
dark:you got two fans  
chris cammon: two?  
  
stading behind him was gareth paul barsby  
g.p.b.:hi can i get a auto graph too  
courage:sure  
the farmer:stupid dog,how come i don`t get fans?  
muriel(sore throat):because you`re grumpy and lazy and courage is brave and everyones favorite main character  
farmer:stupid dog,stupid dark(a/n:i`m going to fired him but later)  
::courage signing chris and gareth`s book:there  
both:thanks!  
dark: hey how about a job here on the back stages  
both:yeah!  
dark:ok we need one person to stand guard the money last time i let le quack guard he took 500.00 away  
chris:i`ll do it  
dark:great make sure le quack don`t get i tok gareth you`ll be the security our security guard is stupid,is it ok?  
both:ok now on with the show  
  
//sry guys i`m in pain my mulcles hurt bad and my back too i try to make the next chapter longer ok i g2g now bye// 


	5. the moment you guys were bothering me

hi i`m back,and chris i want to say sry that i spell your last name wrong so forgive me.now i feel better from the pain and from the long wait plus i can`t wait for the new courage nov 8 oh moon stop fooling around and start oh enjoy (i hate you the voice inside of my head)  
  
chapter 5  
  
::chorus stops singing::  
farmer:thank goodenss that`s over  
phantom katz:me too my brain hurts  
courage:me too  
  
the women of the singers gave on stage also dark,then the curtains came up  
farmer:ok ladies a one,a two and a three  
  
le quack(narrator):the singers on the girl singed and everyone thinks that main woman(a/n:me!)is the best singer she had a beautiful voice everyone wonder how she had that voice her boyfriend loves her and her voice she loved him too he was working on the curtains their love never went away  
  
farmer(manager):ok,ladies you are beautiful,now go rest for today show  
::women::ok  
manager(farmer):hey yolanda(a/n:that what i named her i don`t know the people name it was a long time ago since i see that)that good singer your voice is getting better and better every time  
yolanda(me):thanks everyone is saying that alot  
  
le quack:without yolanda noticing that the phantom was on the top of one of the statue demons thinking not only how good yolanda voice is,but her beauty too  
  
yolanda:hi,john(a/n:another name i made up)did you like my singing?  
john:always i love it  
yolanda(blushing):thanks,listen i got to go to my dresser i need to rest  
john(courage):oh,ok, love you  
yolanda:you too  
  
le quack:yolanda went to her dresser room but then a small knock was heard yolanda invited her best friend matiline in the room  
  
matiline:yolanda you were great i just got one question?  
yolanda:what is it?  
matiline:how do you learn to sing like that?  
yolanda:oh,i took lessons  
matiline:oh from who?  
  
le quack:yolanda was shocked that ,that question came on she staed to think what the phantom said to her on the first time she meet the phantom she remenber that he said never say who she learn it from and that was a promise so quickly she thought of something   
  
yolanda:some one from the studios but he told me not to tell  
le quack(narrator):the phantom heard their coversation  
phantom(phantom katz): -signs- it a good thing i told her that not to tell(whimpering:i`m getting to enjoy this)  
  
mean while on the back stage chris was making a mean eye to anyone that came close to the money  
chris gammon(yelling):you guys are nothing getting to the money  
  
the guard gareth try to hold the fan up  
  
fan1#:why are you not lettin us in?  
gareth:cuz they are doing the play and they don`t need you guys now plus you`ll get your autograph when their done  
fan 2#oh ok  
  
//ok i go to go i`ll make the other chapter tomorrow if i can get the computer first from my cousins and my idiot sister,oh all the mistakes that are in chapter 4 i`m sorry for that 2t2 see ya!// 


	6. the lady and the phantom

hi i`m back sry it took so long,i hate school in there they made me write essay 3 times a day,man i hate the 8 grade ::screams::,ok now jonathan i still need talking people in the seats you know they make noise but it `s just the only reviewer i got in is chris and gareth i got room but no one reviews me i got no other choice i have to move on you know if you want to you can be one of the peopleor join me and the cast at the resturant if you`re you want to come just review i can only take three people cuz i can`t remender names,ok now i think i should go on  
  
  
chapter 6  
  
back on the stage  
  
matiline:you`re boy friend?  
yolanda:no he`s sweet but i don`t think he know how to teach  
::both of them laugh::  
matiline:well i got to be going now i got to my house bye  
yolanda:bye i`ll see you later at night  
  
le quack:when she left the phantom was going to come out but intil the manager came in and he drop of a box for her mother and left out the door  
phantom:darn i just can never be alone with her  
  
le quack:yolanda(a.k.a.:me)open it and there was a small box and a lettershe pick up the letter and opened it and it said:  
  
dear,my darling daughter  
  
i gave you a necklace which it was pass down from generation to generation  
i wanted to you wedding day but it`s just i can`t wait how you look like in them  
and i think it`s time to pass it on to you,and i hope it will bring you luck with your singing perfromce i wish you luck   
sincelly,  
your mother  
p.s.:your father and the rest of the family wish you luck too  
  
le quack:she kept the letter in her drawer and put on the golden necklace the shape of it was a cencet (i can`t spell this)moon   
phantom:finally  
  
le quack:just when he put his foot out john(a.k.a:courage)came in  
john:hi dear ::notice the necklace::i like your necklace  
yolanda:thanks  
john:who gave it to you?  
yolanda:my mother she said it was pass out in my family  
john:oh i just wanted to tell you that manager changed the timeit`s going to be in 8:00 not at 9:00  
yolanda:an hour early?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
john:yeah sry  
yolanda:it`s ok it`s not your fault  
john ok i need to be with frank he need help with something  
yolanda:ok  
  
le quack(narrator):as he left the girl sits on the chair and starts to comb her hair till she heard a sound  
yolanda:hello?who`s there?::silents:: uh,i think i`m nevous more than i thought  
le quack:when another but still the girl think it`s nothing then the mirror apperied a image and it was the phanton "gasp"said yolanda  
the phantom:finally next time yolanda lock the door,please  
yolanda:ok  
phantom:ok i see you in pracite and you was ok now we got to go  
yolanda:go where?::while he`s pulling her arm::  
phantom:to the underground lair  
yolanda:no i don`t want to go there  
phantom:oh,yes you will  
yolanda:no,no,no,no,noooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
le quack:he pulled her to the door on the floor under the rug the girl yelled till the door closes  
  
backstage,  
muriel(sore throat):wow,she`s good  
farmer:so?  
chris gammon:i like the play she`s good  
muriel(sore throat):i know  
  
//ok i`m getting tired soon more will come now jir(my sir just like invader zim)jir:ok the voot runner runs bye all ::zoommmmmmmm:::\\ 


	7. what dark is missing!

ok,peole i kind of getting mad of no reviews the reviews make me want to write ok now i`m going to do like i did in the first chapter being mean i may be goodie goodie but i can be mean and my jir is mad(jir is my sir like zim`s)too i just need reviews i work hard just to get reviews from everyone but i can`t,i`ll write reviews when there`s more like1or 2 reviews and i`ll write, plus yesterday was my birthday nov 29 and i just turn 14,buti a sad,sad girl too now the voice in my head i telling me to go with the story,geez i hate my voice wait till you get nothing for your christmas present ::head in voice:boo hoo::  
  
chapter7  
  
yolanda:ahhhhhhhhhhh::scream contunies(a/n:.)::  
  
le quack:now the phantom has the girl to his lair to keep her like how you say the world  
john:::oh,no yolanda!!!! ::he went in and saw nothing then he found the necklace on the floor and pick up the necklace from the floor and then he notices a footprint but the wierd thing is not the studios make up foot prints but it was white:: ???????this is not from the studios!  
then the curtains went down  
  
in the back stage  
while chris was wacth for criminals after the money he heard pounding in the closet(a/n:oh,boy the is again with the closet)then we he opened it katz came out of the closet all tide up  
chris:wow!katz how you got in the closet when you`re on stage?  
::trying to talk  
chris:hey i ask you a question why are you not answering it?(a/n:doing it for comedy)  
::trying to talk::  
chris:oh, sry katz::takes off the hankershif off his mouth::so what happen?  
katz:well someone took me in there and then the next thing i remender there was something white like a....a......  
chris:like what?  
katz:a.....GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::and lighting and a thunder sound came then they both shivers::  
courage:hey was many one seen dark?  
le quack:no the last time i saw her is in the stage trap door with ka....(stopsand saw katz)hey katz where`s dark?  
katz:why you asked me?  
le quack:because you had her to the trap door  
katz:i didn`t you.....  
courage:wait!!!!!!!!!!!  
::everyone stops and looked at courage::  
courage:ok if you didn`t seen her katz ,you were in the closet the whole time?  
katz:yeah  
courage:and le quak seen her with katz on the stage trap door,right?  
le quack:wee  
::raise an eye brown::  
lequack:what?wee means yes in you enlish language you people got dirty minds  
courage:ok,and in the stage i saw white ghostly white foot print  
chris:courage that`s the studios make up foot prints  
courage:no these were different have you seen white prints?  
chris:no only black  
katz:then it was a GHOST!(thunder and lighing came on)  
courage shrieks then he heard the word"GHOST"  
courage is there really a ghost here,chris?  
chris:well,a phantom,do you want to heard more about it?  
courage:nooooooooo  
chris:ok then  
muriel(sore throat):hey everyone this is going out of hand here where talking about dark is missing and how are we going to continues the show  
everyone:your right!  
katz:but how we are going to find her in less in 5 minutes  
muriel(sore throat):well we could go to where we saw her before she left the stage  
courage:i don`t want to go i`m scared of phantoms  
muriel(sore throat):please courage do it for dark and the show  
courage:ok,we need a camera that links to the tv  
stage man:i got it and i`ll go too  
everyone:us too  
katz:i got to go too,that inposter took me and took my part so i got to go to my part  
courage:ok let`s go::why me?why me?well,my best friend is in problem and friends do risks their lifes for eachother, well here i come dark::  
  
  
//ok i`m tired now i`ll write more sooner or later it`ll i get reviews too,but now i`m lazy i be back soon,mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha man,i`m so evil// 


	8. ok,ok were going

hi,i`m back with chapter 8,the reason i writing eary it`s because i got now 11 i`m a member of that club if you want to be a member too go to nowthatsmusic.com and it give up details of even the songs in the 1st now to the 11th now and after a few month you`ll recieve a gift from them i got a cd holder that say`s now that`s music and before i begin do you guys remenber the part says"friends risk their lifes for eachother"?it`s from sailor moon when jupiter said that to wicked lady which was brainwashed rini  
  
  
chapter 8  
  
gareth(eating an apple):hey everyone,what`s going on  
chris:dark is missing,we need a person to go with the camera guy(a/n: :P)and we all going to catch the phantom that stole katz part  
gareth:ok,calm down can i come?  
courage:sure the camera guys need a assidant  
camera guy(now named carl):yeah we can be best bubbys  
::gareth stares at him::  
courage:le quack you go back to the stage and narrated the video  
le quack:wee,oh i mean yes,oh can i have a copy of the tape  
everyone:us too!  
eustace:hey who on the stage?  
le quack:the chorus women  
eustace:oh,i wanted to show everyone my intrument(a/n:like the one in the episode:perfect)  
muriel(sore throat getting better):eustace to tell you the truth you blow like there`s a dying animal  
::everyone snickerd::  
courage:let`go, you guys   
  
  
a wided screen tv was placed in the middle on the stage by gareth of course and turned on the tv but then the audience went busting in laugher then gareth took a look and yelled out the camera guy name because it showed that the curtain guy was icthing his butt and the janitor picking his nose(a/n:yuck!)  
carl:what?  
gareth: you are pointing at the crew  
carl:oh,ho captain we got nasty people pirates  
::the cutain and the janitor stoped and went a way embarresd::  
  
courage went in the trap door with chris dressed in a tuxedo on for just in case if he`s needed because we don`t want him runnig or walking in the situation with baggy clothes or something out of the story,as they walked down the stairs with the camera guy:carl and gareth in behind and as the audience watch too in the wided screen tv  
  
eustace:then that finissh i`m talking the tv for me  
muriel(i don`t want to repeat it):oh,no you`re not that dark`s tv  
eustace:so what?  
  
as courage,chris gareth,and carl walked down the door they hear dark screaming they all jumped up from their feet  
gareth:(gasped)what was that?  
chris:it`s dark  
gareth:oh........i knew that  
  
back on stage  
le quack:as our brave heros goes down on the dungeon of doom they hear screaming from the young maiden  
one person in the aduience:yayyyyyyyy!doom  
  
//ok now my brain hurt and i`ll write more if i can get thourgh the school and homework see ya soon// 


	9. a new helper

//hi i`m bach sry i took long i was busy with school,man school is a pain i wish it never existed well if you guys are not giving me reviews well you can atleast tell me what you rhink don`t be afraid tell me but no flames i hated when it happened and i don`t want that to happen to me well the voice in my head told me towrite it now  
  
voice in head:hey pinhead let`s get a move on  
dark:who are you calling a pinhead stupid  
voice:you,i`m going to get you  
dark:what are you going to do?think something about it?  
voice:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
chapter 9  
  
while courage,chris,gareth and the camera guy named carl(a/n:yuck)and katz when courage took one more step a figure jumped out and poor courage scream till his tongue came out and every screamed too  
  
???????? ?:i come to suck your blood::grrr:: (::then his teeth feel off which it was fake::)  
chris:poor courage,hey who are you and why you in that?  
???????? ?:my name is jonathan R and a person told me to guard here  
gareth:who`s he?  
jonathan R:a guy with bad skin  
katz:bad skin? what do you mean?  
jonathan R:ummm,his skin was so clean that you can see through him::pause:: hey wait i think it was a ghoust  
  
back on stage  
  
le quack: ho,ho,ho,it looks like we got a friend here  
a person from the aduence:what are you santa?  
::a kid came running::  
kid::hi,santa i want a doll and firetruck for my brother and a chair made out of cheese and the table made out of cheese and i want glue to be my friends(a/n:i got some of the quotes from invader zim christmas special)  
le quack:get off of me you dirty little kid  
::little girl is crying::  
girl:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa santa is mean to me  
a man:hey,that man is being mean to that little girl,let`s get him   
le quake:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
//sry is short i`ll write more later,see ya. p.s.:jonathan R i put you in the story now// 


	10. finally the phantom

hi i`m back,sry it took me long just to write a chapter i was too busy with school and stuff with stuff and i was enjoying my vacation from school and i was sad that i didn`t get reviews that much and i`m not saying i`m mad or jealous i just you guys to tell me what it needs i know it needs something but i don`t know that,and now the story  
  
  
chapter 10  
  
everyone heard the screaming for the surface of the stage and so does the phantom and dark and 10 mins later it stopped  
  
Jonathan R:what was that?  
courage:i don`t know   
chris:i think i just heard le quack screamed like a girl  
*everyone laughs*  
phantom:that in the world was that?  
dark:i think i just heard le quack screamed like a girl  
*both of them laughed*  
gareth:ok jonathan do you know where the door to the secret room is?  
*everyone stares*  
chris:ah,gareth i don`t think there is a secret door were in a tunnel  
gareth:oh..........but sometimes there is one like in the movies there`s a secret door  
courage:movies?i think i seen them in movies  
jonathan R:are you guys here to get the girl for your play or you just want to talk about movies  
chris:oh yeah i forgot  
everyone:us too  
(a/n:hey!!!!!!!!!!! how can they forget me :0 p.s: have you notice katz is quiet)  
dark from the far end of the tunnel saying"help,help,help"  
courage:oh no dark we got to go  
they all ran to the end of the tunnel and saw dark with the phantom putting her in a large cage  
courage:dark!  
dark:courage!  
katz:and i want my part back you freak of nature!  
chris and gareth:will you stop it with the part  
gareth:yeah if you love it so much why don`t you become one and marry yourself  
katz:no i would go ask shirley to send me one and i`m not going to marry my self or the gost  
dark:HEY! ARE YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO RESCUE ME OR NOT  
jonathan R:oh,hi sorry we never met my name is jonathan R and i heard you coming to give dinner on the house  
dark:oh,hi um yes but you can come if you can kindly get me out of here!!!!!!!!!  
the phantom blocks the way  
phantom:no way!you can never get her back i` m going to scare you you guys till you wet you pants  
carl:hahaha hey said he`s going to wet or pants  
phantom:i`m not afraid of a challenge who wants to go first?  
*everyone stare at each other then stareds to carl*  
carl: who me?  
everyone:yes  
carl:oh heck no  
gareth:hey carl remenber you said were best buddies?  
carl:yeah  
gareth:well buddies help each other,right?  
carl:yeah  
gareth:well your buddy need you to fight a dangerous and the most scariest ghost ever now,will you do that?  
carl:yeah for buddies wish me luck buddy::raise his thumb::  
gareth: ::raises his thumb::  
carl looked away to the ghost and the gareth raises his thumb down to the ground  
phantom:you`re too stupid to fight this will be easy   
carl:grrrrrr,fight me  
then phantom and carl started fighting and the phantom kick carl`s butt then one by one fighted him but all failed but courage was scared to fight because he never fight before even to a ghost  
courage:i`m scare  
dark:courage please you need fight, remenber i taught you how to fight  
courage:yeah  
dark:well can you fight him?  
courage:HE`S A GHOST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!!!!!  
dark:if you`re done with your work i`ll massage your back  
courage:ok  
  
back on stage  
muriel:eustace i`m worried about courage and everyone else  
eustace:i`m not they can stay there forever and i need a phone  
muriel:why?  
eustace:to call the moving conmany(can`t spell right)  
  
  
//well i got to run to my vacation i`m going to sleep all afternoon and i got chapter coming up darkest moon signing off// 


	11. the phantom lose yayyyyyy!

sry i took long,stupid skool can you believe it i had to do alot of essays,outlines and preparing for the big test to get me to pass the next grade which it`s on another skool and plus i had family issues,but i didn`t forget you guys and on with the show(man,i got to work on my speeches)  
  
  
  
chapter 11  
  
::on stage::  
  
everyone is saying ooh and aah as they watch courage trying to fight on the big screen tv and le quack unconsious  
  
eustace:hello?is this the company of move or lose::pause for 2 secs::ok hello i need a tv here to pick up is the studios::pause::yes is in 1234 mount denia ave  
  
muriel took the phone quickly  
  
muriel:hello sry about the order he pranking you::pauses::your welcome::hang up the phone::  
eustace:hey,you did you did that for  
muriel:the teli isn`t your`s it`s darks  
eustace:so?if she dies along with the stupid dog the tv is mine  
  
muriel hits eustace with a rolling pin  
eustace:hey,what did i do?  
muriel:don`t you be talking to death in front of a lil girl  
::the lil girl is in front of eustace staring with her big o`s eyes(a/n:i find that disgusting)::  
  
on the bottom floor  
  
courage just keep on doing karate on the phantom but the phantom if blocking all the attack and for dark she was playing gold fish with jonathan R  
  
dark:got any threes?  
jonathan R:goldfish,do you think you should get out of the cage?  
dark:sure  
::jonathan R picks the lock with a nail which found right next to the cage then everyone that fought with the phantom expect the camera guy carl::  
chris and gareth::what happen  
chris:jinx you owe me a soda  
gareth:darn  
katz hey,courage is fighting,i never saw courage fight before  
jonathan R:well,believe it  
  
courage is getting pooped out(a/n:not the yucking kind the tired one)  
  
phantom::laughs:: you stupid dog will you ever learn that solid can`t defeate hollow  
  
jonathan R:wow!,courage is brave  
gareth:now,i know why his name is courage  
::chris thinks about how to defeact a ghost::  
chris:i got it!  
  
finds a vacuum cleaner and took it  
chris:hey,courage!catch!::throw the vacuum cleaner at courage::  
courage:what will i do with this?  
chris:point it to the ghost and press on  
phantom:huh?  
  
turn on the vacuum and the phantom is now screaming like a lil girl(lil girl:hey.i don`t scream like that)and then the phantom dissaper out of sight and then everyone looks at the vacuum cleaner and the vacuum cleaner started to jump up and dowm screaming let me out you idiots so i can kill you   
  
dark::took the vacuum cleaner::so what to do with the cleaner  
chris:ummm let`s dig up a hole and leave it there then cover it?  
jonathan R and gareth:good idea  
  
digs up a hole and dig it back up and left it there  
  
dark:ok let`s go up and get something to eat i`m hungry  
everyone:us too  
  
::goes up the stair and lock the stage trap door and jonathan R looks at gareth with a curious face::  
jonathan R:what`s wrong,gareth?  
gareth:nothing,i just keep thinking we forgot something  
  
back at the bottom floor  
carl:hello?hello?  
  
on stage  
chris:na,let`s go to eat, all this is getting me hungry  
everyone:yea  
  
::then the heard applause outside the curtains::  
courage:hey,they like it,let`s get our applause  
everyone:yeaaaahhhhh  
  
::everyone got out including eustace and muriel and then they all bowed down and up again::  
dark:cool,this is the greatest show ever maybe we should do this again sometimes  
everyone including carl that is in the trap door:nooooooooo  
dark:ok maybe this will be the greatest show ever,ok let`s go to eat dinner  
everyone:yayyyyyyy  
  
// there is another chapter coming up ok gareth,chris,and janathan tell me your food fav so they can appearer he cause i don`t know want you guys like so tell me,bye\\ 


	12. and thats the end

::peeks in::sry that this stroy is late i was lazy and my schol in throwing books and math books at me,anyway today i saw the play the phantom and the opera it was good and i loved the show it have drama,humor,horror,sorrow,though the phantom is kinda cute(thinking:this is so embarrassing)and the phanton love the girl named christine i finally know the people that played the play so the names i put will be replaced will the real names and they are the phantom(of course!)christine,raoul and in this last chapter i`m putting a lil romance,only because in one of the chapter he liked dark(well that`s me),and ::blushes::sometimes i like the romance but i turn bright red when i`m in it,and one more thing i saw exposiveson the thing on the top of the theare and when the phantom was shooting look-like fire balls cool right?  
  
chapter 12  
  
::everyone talking and saying thing about the play and then a waiter came::  
waiter:okay you idiots,what do you want?  
jonathan R:i want a giant pizza that covers the whole table  
chris:i want all the mexican food  
courage:i want dog food with no vinegar,plz  
muriel:courage i though you liked vinegar  
courage(looks away):yeah right  
dark:i want food with no fat,i like to be fit and shape  
waiter:but we got no such food here this is a french place  
dark:ok,then i`ll tell your boss and you`ll get fired and i`ll sue you and this place too  
waiter:ok,plz don`t sue  
chris:hey waiter?  
waiter:yes?  
gareth:do you got frog legs?  
waiter:but of course  
jonathan R:what do you hop to work?  
  
::everyone in the table and the store laugh out loud and the waiter stomp out of the table and to the phone::  
  
eustace:jerk  
::dark sighs::  
courage:hey dark why look so down on the dump?  
dark(looks up):nothing i guess i`m tired  
katz:dark,this food store is one block away and you alway the fastest runner and you never get tired after a 50 yard dash  
dark:ok,i guess i have some feelings  
chris:what?feelings?dark the tough girl has feelings?  
gareth:whos the lucky man?  
dark:can`t tell  
  
::when everyone in the table where trying to get the answer from dark something happen in the theare::  
  
carl:finally i`m free,hey where is everyone?  
  
::in the basement::  
phantom:finally i`m free,those jerks must have gone to the resturant(forgot to tell you guys he`s speaking in a british accent)::he looks at the cage but it was empty::no,she got away::sighs::i`ll get her back  
  
::he quicky jump up to his feet and ran up the stair and when past carl and ran out the door::  
carl:hmm,the ghost came out and took my wallet,HEY MY WALLET!  
  
::back at the resturant:  
muriel:please dark,please tell us  
dark:never in a million years  
everyone:but,but,but.........  
dark:no  
  
::the door burts open and it was the phantom::  
chris:hey didn`t i put you in the vacuum cleaner and bury you?  
gareth:ye you didn`t do you remenber  
::flashback::  
the phantom:nooooooooooooooooo  
::the vacuum sucked him in the vacuum cleaner::  
::end flashback::  
chris:oh,yeah so why you came back phantom you want more but kicking from me,gareth,and jonathan R?  
phantom(looked away in digusted):no,i came for what is rightfully mine  
::everyone looked around them::  
eustace:we aint got any so go away you freak of nature  
::the phantom shoot a fireball to eustace with his hand::  
::eustace mutterds::  
phantom:you took the one i want away from me  
gareth:what we took?your mirror?  
phantom:no,my love  
everyone:???????????????????  
phantom:dark i mean  
everyone:ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
courage:she`s not your,right dark?  
dark:huh?,oh yeah right  
::then he hynotize her to comewith him but it didn`t work::  
phantom:huh?why it is not working?  
dark:because i get healthy and i don`t react with powers  
phantom(sighs):dark can you come here with me then?  
dark:sure  
::walk over and sit beside him::  
phantom:you know we don`t know eachother that much  
dark:yeah still you kidnap me and force me ti kiss you and i refused and you lock me in the cage,which it was not very nice  
  
::everyone in the store mouth drop open::  
phantom:ok,now that was a frustraition you was a wild cat for pete`s sake  
dark:i was scared to death,well continue  
phantom:ok,i want to tell you that the moment i saw you in a dress i fell in love you,and well i`m trying to say is came you live with me in the theare forever  
dark(looks confused):well,i can visit you but live there forever,well that`s too much  
phantom:ok,then can i have a kiss then?i was anxious for that  
dark:ok,but can i see what`s behind your mask i`m curious  
phantom:NO I LOOK LIKE A MONSTER  
dark:i don`t care what you look like just let me see  
phantom:ok,just don`t freak or scream at me,ok?  
dark:ok  
::he took off the mask and his skin are messed up only on the mask cover part everyone in the resturant were disgust and courage was throwing up::  
dark:well,it don`t look bad,you can put on the mask now  
::he put it back on::  
phantom:well  
dark:ok(scared doing this because never got a kiss from a ghost)  
::dark kissed him(yuck what am i doing?) and then pulls away quickly and it looks like everyone in the restaurant and even dark throw up::  
dark:ok i want to make a deal with you let me use your theare for my plays and you never bother me and we`ll become friend and never have this happen again while you can till live in your theare and we can get along fine,deal?  
phantom:deal::dark and phantom shooked hands::  
  
chris:ok?,this is making us hungry(yelling)HEY WAITER WHERE`S MY FOOD!!!!!!  
  
and then the phantom and me became friends and everything when back to normal  
  
THE END  
  
don`t make fun of me i had nothing else to do to end this story,and now it is finally finished now i can get one guilt away and i`ll try to finish my other story  
  
see ya! 


End file.
